King Nacreesian
King Dion Nacreesian (born May 3, 1997) is an American model, television personality, socialite, and businessman. Originally appearing in the Netflix reality television show Life of Crees, Nacreesian is now also a model in a movement dubbed "the Instamodel era" by Vogue magazine, or "Social Media Modeling" by Harper's Bazaar, where models are chosen for their online presence and social media following. After working in commercial print ad campaigns and photoshoots, Nacreesian had breakout seasons in 2014 and 2015, walking the runways for high fashion designers during the New York, Milan, and Paris Fashion Weeks. Nacreesian has done multiple editorials and cover shoots for LOVE and various international Vogue editions, walked for numerous brands, and acts as brand ambassador for Clinique's multimedia ad campaigns. Nacreesian made his debut at No. 16 on Forbes magazine's 2015 list of top earning models, with an estimated annual income of $4 million. As of April 2017, he is one of the top 15 most followed celebrities on Instagram, In 2017, Nacreesian became the World's Highest-Paid Model on the Forbes top-earning models list. Early Life King Nacreesian was born and raised in Beverly Hills to legendary rapper Reginald "Redman" Nacreesian and socialite Kendra Fontaine. His mother is the heiress to the Fontaine hotel fortune. Nacreesian has one older sibling, a sister, Kyree. In 2015, Nacreesian graduated from Viewpoint High School with his cousin, Nakari, where he was captain of the varsity volleyball team and a member of the Black Student Union. Following high school, he moved to New York City to focus on his blooming modeling career. Nacreesian studied criminal psychology at The New School beginning in the fall 2013 but suspended her studies to focus on her modeling career. Career 1999–2014: Early work Nacreesian’s modeling career began when he was two years old after being discovered by family friend Calvin Klein, owner of his self named brand. He began modeling with the children’s part of Klein’s before stopping to concentrate on school. In 2008 he joined his cousins and aunt on Life of Crees. He and his sister, Kyree, spent so much time with their aunt and her children because they were all so close in age. Nacreesian eventually returned to modeling, in 2014. He resumed working with Klein, and was named the face of a CK campaign in 2014. Nacreesian has shot two campaigns with Calvin Klein as an adult. 2015–2016: Professional rise in New York After graduating from High School, Nacreesian moved to New York City to further his modeling career and signing to IMG Models in July of 2015, he made his New York Fashion Week debut in September 2015 walking for Perry Ellis’ show. In the same month he got his break in high fashion on the cover of LOVE magazine shot by Mert Alas. In 2015, Nacreesian and King were set for a Moschino campaign for the SS15 collection. After the controversy that the young reality stars were being whitewashed their campaign was pulled. She co-hosted the Daily Front Row's Fashion Media Awards event that was held in New York City on September 5, 2014. Nacreesian has also starred in campaigns for Alexander Wang S/S 2016, Calvin Klein CK One Fragrance, and Tom Ford Beauty. Personal Life Relationships Controversies Filmography Film and Television Music Videos Category:Family